The main objective of this research is to acquire further knowledge of the structure of immunoglobulins and of the mechanism of their biosynthesis. The biosynthetic fragments of immunoglobulin polypeptide chain in mouse myeloma cells will be isolated and characterized, with a view toward understanding how information for the variable and constant regions of immunoglobulin polypeptide chains are joined. The amino acid sequence in the heavy chain of a homogeneous antibody to streptococcal carbohydrate will be studied. The results of this work will contribute toward an understanding of the genetic basis of antibody diversity and of the structural basis of antibody specificity. Investigations will also be initiated in the area of chromosome structure with a view to understanding the molecular genetics of immunoglobulin formation.